dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Gab Soo
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Gab Soo *'Nombre:' 김갑수 / Kim Gab Soo (Kim Kab Soo) *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Familia:' Hija (Kim Ari) *'Agencia: '''FE Entertainment Dramas *Sweet Home (Netflix, 2020) *Chief of Staff 2 (jTBC, 2019) *Designated Survivor: 60 Days (tvN, 2019) *Chief of Staff (jTBC, 2019) *Haechi (SBS, 2019) *Just Dance (KBS2, 2018) *Mr. Sunshine (tvN, 2018) *Man in the Kitchen (MBC, 2017) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Mirror of the Witch (jTBC, 2016) ''Cameo *Neighborhood Lawyer Jo Deul Ho (KBS2, 2016) *Splash Splash (MBC, 2015) *All About My Mom (KBS2, 2015) *Divorce Lawyer in Love (SBS, 2015) *Blood (KBS2, 2015) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Inspiring Generation (KBS2, 2014) *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013) *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *Just Like Today (MBC,2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2010) *Home Sweet Home (MBC, 2010) *After the Opera (KBS2, 2010) *Housewife Kim Gwang-ja's 3rd Meeting (MBC, 2010) *Sungkyunkwan Scandal (KBS2, 2010) *Secret Investigation Record (tvN, 2010) *Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) *Merchant Kim Man Deok (KBS1, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Jejoongwon (SBS, 2010) *IRIS 2 (KBS2, 2009) *Hometown Legends (KBS2, 2009) *Soul (MBC, 2009) *Partner (KBS2, 2009) *Innocent You (SBS, 2008) *Worlds Within (KBS2, 2008) *Tazza (SBS, 2008) *When It's At Night (MBC, 2008) *Don't Ask Me About the Past (OCN, 2008) *Dae Wang Sejong (KBS1, 2008) *The Innocent Woman (KBS2, 2007) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) *Time Between Dog And Wolf (MBC, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *By My Side (MBC, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) *Yeon Gae Somun (SBS, 2006) *Alone in Love (SBS, 2006) *The Invisible Man (KBS, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *The Youth in Bare Foot (MBC, 2005) *Hometown Station (KBS, 2005) *Resurrection (KBS, 2005) *Sea God (KBS2, 2004) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Sea God (KBS, 2004) *The Age of Heroes (MBC, 2004) *Butterfly (MBC, 2004) *Merry Go Round (MBC, 2003) *A River Flows Through Everyone's Heart (KBS1, 2003) *Age of Warriors (KBS1, 2003) *Age of Innocence (SBS, 2002) *Special Warrant 203 (KBS2, 2001) *Orient Theatre (KBS2, 2001) *Stepmother (KBS1, 2001) *Emperor Wang Gun (KBS, 2000) *Springtime (MBC, 1999) *House Above the Waves (SBS, 1999) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *A Powerful Sword (KBS2, 1993) *And So Flows History (KBS1, 1989) Películas *Hot Blood (2019) *Steel Rain (2017) *Today's Love (2015) *My Palpitating Life (2014) *Blood and Ties (2013) *The Last Blossom (2011) *The Showdown (2010) *I Saw the Devil (2010) *Detective Mr. Gong (2006) *Typhoon (2005) *She's On Duty (2005) *Flying Boys (2004) *Spin Kick (2004) *He Was Cool (2004) *Mutt Boy (2003) *A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) *This is Law (2001) *Bungee Jumping of their Own (2000) Reconocimientos * 2015 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Excelencia de Actor en Dramas (All About My Mom) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards: 'Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Chuno, Merchant Kim Man Deok, Cinderella's Sister y Sungkyunkwan Scandal *'2001 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Excelencia en Actuación por Emperor Wang Gun Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1977 *'Educación:' **Escuela Secundaria de Hanam. *Trabajo dos vez con la actriz Moon Geun Young la primera vez fue en la película de terror A Tale of Two Sisters (2003) y la segunda vez en el Drama Cinderella's Sister (2010) Enlaces *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema Galería Kim Gab Soo3.jpg Kim Gab Soo.jpg Kim Gab Soo2.jpg Kim Gab Soo4.jpg Kim Gab Soo5.jpg Kim Gab Soo6.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:FE Entertainment